


A Galaxy of Solace

by SheithAndBlade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boy x boy, Boys Love - Freeform, Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Grieving, Implied Sheith, Loss, M/M, Pining, Romance, SHEITH - Freeform, Slash, cheesy love-making, klance, love-making references, shklance - Freeform, solace, unrequited love or so they think, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheithAndBlade/pseuds/SheithAndBlade
Summary: Lance saw Keith struggle. Anyone could see that Keith was breaking. He was coming apart at the seams and every day, every moment he was without Shiro Keith spiraled further into hopelessness. Lance knew what Shiro meant for Keith, perhaps more so than any of the other paladins, and so he decided he would be there for Keith. In this rather newfound quest, Lance had found a new dimension within their relationship that he never would have expected.





	1. A Galaxy of Solace: Lance

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet starts off after season 2 ends with Shiro's disappearance, obviously.   
> But it doesn't follow what happens in season 3.   
> I wrote this after the end of season two and I hope I'll get to finish it sometime soon. 
> 
> The first part is from Lance's p.o.v and the second part is Keith's p.o.v.
> 
> Comments are always welcome :) 
> 
> /Angel

Lance saw Keith struggle. His face was stern; he was in charge of Voltron now. He put up a brave front of dutiful paladin leader. It’s what Shiro would have wanted him to do after all. But anyone could see Keith was breaking. He was coming apart at the seams and every day, every moment he was without Shiro Keith spiraled further into hopelessness. 

This wasn’t lost on Lance and he’d been kinder to his rival because of this. He’d been supportive and understanding of Keith’s pain. He knew, he’d always known how Keith felt about Shiro. It was a delicate thing unspoken between them, but at the same time it was as solid as the foundations of the earth, as vital as breath and as sure as death. 

In this rather newfound quest of being there for Keith, Lance had found a new dimension within their relationship that he never would have expected.   
And it surprised him to find he was in love with this dimension. It was humbling to see Keith so vulnerable and be the only one privy to it. And it was somehow liberating for Lance to care for him, when all this time they had been closed off and competitive towards each other. 

 

New worlds opened up as Lance discovered galaxies within Keith; light-years of uncharted territory left for Lance to uncover.   
In their down time Lance often found Keith on some rooftop or other high altitude. He’d look at the sullen raven-haired boy as he looked up at the starlit sky, ever worrying, ever thinking about his lost love. Fleetingly selfish thoughts of being Keith’s only love would cross the planes of his mind. 

Ever so briefly he’d wish Keith would love him in that way. But he banished the thoughts; it was callous not to think of Shiro, it felt wrong to wish Keith wouldn’t care so much, mostly because Lance just wanted to be close to him.   
He would hold Keith when things became too heavy, when the slight male would be his most vulnerable. He would let Keith cry on his shoulder, let him nuzzle at the crook of his neck, feel his shirt become wet from tears and he would hold Keith tighter. 

Sometimes they would talk about it, other times they would just sit quietly together in the pale moonlight. More and more often they would be physical. Just hugs at first, for the longest time Lance didn’t know if Keith would ever consider being closer than this. The hugs were nice, comforting for the both of them and they both sorely needed the physical touch. 

 

The first time they kissed, Keith had been so sweet, his sad eyes had connected with his in a disarming way and he had told Lance how much he meant to him and how he appreciated his support. Lance knew that Keith didn’t just blurt out things like that, he had learned that talking about feelings was really hard for Keith and he only trusted very few people with his true feelings – in fact he only trusted two: Shiro and Lance himself.

Keith had been surprised when Lance kissed him, but he hadn’t recoiled. He had touched Keith’s lips softly, watched violet eyes blown wide and pale cheeks reddened. He had looked positively adorable. Lance asked if it was okay, if Keith minded, if he was allowed to kiss Keith again.   
Wordlessly Keith consented by throwing his arms around Lance’s neck and passionately kissing him back. It had only been natural from there on to keep kissing Keith, to hope every day for this momentary bliss to continue, for however fleeting this time may be before Keith decides he can’t do this anymore, until Keith informs him that he was just a distraction and that he doesn’t need him anymore. 

Because Lance knew that whether or not Shiro came back he would lose Keith. He would be cast aside if Shiro came back, or he would lose to Keith’s memory of their leader and just fade away. And that’s the reason he enjoyed every second of Keith’s attention, every touch every look, every kiss and every tender word. He treasured it all because he knew it would never last. Even though Lance was as close to a boyfriend Keith had, he wasn’t Shiro. 

 

Yet his feelings for Keith would not abate. With every kiss he would spiral deeper into the seemingly bottomless well of love and with every tender word, every touch, every time he breathed he took Keith farther into his soul. He wasn’t Shiro, but he didn’t care, he couldn’t stop himself; he couldn’t stop loving Keith with every fiber of his being. He couldn’t get enough of Keith’s soft skin, his rough edges, his fire and all the moments they shared together.   
Fuck, he was in love. 

 

He’d made love to Keith the same night he had realized his true feelings and it had made the moment even more poignant. When Keith thrust deep into him, he had felt whole and complete like all there was in the universe was this moment of bliss and Keith making love to him was the only thing that mattered. In that moment he felt loved, he felt desired by Keith and the sorrow that had brought them together didn’t exist, just for that small space of time. 

It had been even better when he had buried himself in Keith, to see the beautiful boy come undone at his touch, to see those cheeks redden, his lips parted in moans and pants, his voice coming out in broken whispers, all-consumed by the pleasure Lance gave him. 

Lance reveled in the softness of Keith’s body in the afterglow. The way he’d pull Lance close, hold him tightly until he fell asleep, and Lance would listen to Keith’s breaths until sleep finally overtook him too. The last thing he would do before falling asleep would be to bury his nose in Keith’s silky hair and kiss him good night and tell him ever so softly that he loves him.


	2. A Galaxy of Solace: Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith's point of view 
> 
> This one is a lot shorter, but I plan to add Shiro's p.o.v sometime in the future.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Shiro was lost Keith’s world came unraveled. His universe became a void in which there were no stars to guide him.   
All there was was cold, dark space left behind after Shiro’s wake. 

He didn’t know how he would have managed it if he had been alone. But thankfully the other paladins were there for him, even Allura gave him sympathetic looks every now and then and the most surprising was how sweet Lance had been to him all this time that Shiro was gone. 

 

Shiro had burdened him with the responsibility of leading Voltron, Keith had never asked for it but he would honor Shiro’s wish. He spent all of his time trying to find the man he had come to love and admire more than anyone, but each attempt felt futile and had ultimately lead nowhere. 

Just as Keith could feel himself spiraling out of control; his whole world crumbling before him, Lance sought him out. He offered his ear, he offered his shoulder and Keith couldn’t deny how good it felt to have someone to hold him and ease his pain, if even just a little each day. 

 

At dusk he would go out to watch the sunset and stay out until he saw the twinkling of stars on the dark sky. He would remember Shiro then; how the rays of the sun made his grey eyes look golden, how the light reflected off his skin in the loveliest way. He remembered the way Shiro spoke to him as if Keith mattered, as if he was important to him, as if he was worth fighting for.

And Lance would always find him out there, even if he’d go to a new place to reminisce. It was supposed to be a private moment, but he didn’t mind Lance being there, in fact with time he would invite Lance to just sit somewhere and watch the sunset together. 

He’d catch the way Lance looked at him, how his eyes lingered on his face more than usual, how his arms would hold him tighter and longer every time they hugged, and in the way his fingers would stroke his hair back and would linger at the nape of his neck. And for a moment the warmth of being cared for, the thrill of being desired would ease his internal turmoil.

 

And so when Lance kissed him for the first time Keith was both surprised and not surprised. It had been such a nice distraction from his pain that Keith had lunged at Lance, assailing him with more and deeper kisses. And yes, that is what it was for him at first, a nice and welcome distraction. 

But as the days went on Lance’s presence would steadily make Keith’s sorrow subside. His face would turn Keith’s frown into a smile, his affectionate touches were a pleasure all to themselves and his light and hopeful words would soothe Keith’s mind. And soon enough Lance would mean more to him than just a distraction. 

 

The cool of the ocean merged with the hot sand of the beach as their bodies collided. Although Keith dared not call it love yet, he knew the first time they slept together that this wasn’t entirely just a distraction, and that feelings did run deeper. He knew it by the way Lance held him so tenderly, in the way the blue-eyed boy would caress his cheek as he kissed him, how he would make sure Keith was always comfortable, and in the way those eyes like deep oceans would look at him with the greatest fascination; as if Keith was the only boy in the universe.


End file.
